(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to balancing of turbine rotors by the addition of weights, and more particularly to rotor flanges to which the weights are mounted.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The dynamic balancing of turbine rotors is a well-developed art. Each rotor may have, at one or more longitudinal locations, a circumferential array of mounting features permitting the installation of one or more balance weights.
It is known, for example, to balance a rotor by using a computer-controlled apparatus to spin the rotor about its rotational axis and measure the parameters of rotational displacements associated with imbalance. Based upon these measurements, the computer outputs an identification of a particular combination of balance weights to balance the rotor. Specifically, the computer may identify particular weight masses to be installed at one-to-all of the individual mounting locations defined by the mounting features.